Talk:Two-Finned Bluna/Archive 1
Sprites I shall add the sprites when male has grown Sequiro Votehim -- No need to, I already have the full chain image template archieved and ready to be placed on the article once the sprites are released. This applies to all 4 new dragons. Bluesonic1 11:11, January 20, 2010 (UTC) i was only asking sequiro to wait for all of tj's to grow before adding sprites Votehim 20:49, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Credits The male bluna sprite should not have credit to Pokemonfan13 as it was made by Nakase and myself. I know the credits on the bottom of the page show her name, but that is incorrect and I'm asking TJ to fix it now. -- Alright, I understand and respect that. Once TJ has fixed the problem and this displays so on the site, then it shall be changed on this article page =) Bluesonic1 08:53, January 21, 2010 (UTC) So, the credits have been updated, only exactly backwards with PF listed on the male instead of the female. It's a start, though, meaning TJ's tried to remedy the situation. I'll just update the credits myself when it's fixed. -- Oh lolz errors get the best of us all :P Sure thing, once that's all cleared up if someone hasn't jumped and editted that in you might as well pick at it XD Bluesonic1 11:46, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Breeding Bluna egg successfully bred from male bluna x female gold. http://dragcave.net/lineage/7Wsp - 20:51, March 25, 2010 (UTC)Amerou it must be taken into account that there is the occasional rarxrare egg born if we got multiple eggs from goldxbluna it could be added The "occasional" rare x rare does not happen. I just bred a bluna to a silver and got an "attempt to breed" message rather than a refusal which suggests they could produce eggs. I'm editing the page. SH172 20:21, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : Seeing as i just got thesame thing from bluna X magma i believe you may be right. Votehim 02:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Credits v2 : Whoops i remembered wrong, when i remembered that the male should'nt have the credit and i fogot that the female should. Sorry :# Votehim 19:33, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Sorry for snapping. :x -Marri : It's no problem. I've long since gotten used to it. Votehim 19:48, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : D: I'm sorry. D8 : O.o sorry for what? your IP indicates that you aren't merrionetta. Votehim 03:30, May 25, 2010 (UTC)' : Oh lulz. My IP indicated that I'm too lazy to log in and typing from the school connection. Marrionetta 06:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : Ah but i hadn't been refering to you, i had meant as an administrator overal i have to be excperianced in dealing with angry people. I didn't want to make you feel bad. Votehim 16:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Chuckle. Them Administrators haveta put up wit soo much. Trivia : The "Bluna" teacher was committing a "spoonerism". Named after a Uni lecturer (I think) that used to do this sort of thing all the time. BloodVeil 15:00, July 13, 2010 (UTC)